the_time_crisis_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 37
"Time Crisis - Oscars day. Jake's favorite day of the year. We'll be talking about award season in LA. We'll also be getting a call from the fine people at PlayNetwork, to tell us about the musical side of the global retail landscape. All this, plus the new Chainsmokers featuring Coldplay song. I can't beleive it, it's finally here. This is Time Crisis." Episode Guests *John Crooke - VP global brand development for PlayNetwork *Julia Cummings - Director of music services for PlayNetwork Topics Ezra talks about his experience of hunger and indecision at the Grammys. Jake decides that he will become a registered voter for next year's awards. The pair discuss Santana's opinions on Adele and Beyoncé's vocal stylings contrasted with the musician's distinct lack of vocal performances. Two exployees of PlayNetwork call in to talk about the behind-the-scenes process of creating a playlist for retail environments. Ezra inquires as to how he might make the next Vampire Weekend album more consumer-friendly, while Jake suggests he create an Office Depot concept album. The newest Chainsmokers/Coldplay track is played with lukewarm reception. A journey through the Oscars nominations for Best Original Song of 1981 and 2017 establishes that Jake does not like musials and Ezra much prefers Moonlight ''to ''La La Land. Segments *Time Crisis Hotline *Top Five Continuity *Ariel Rechtshaid *Dave Longstreth *Ed Sheeran - "bedsheets" *Nick Weidenfeld *"Holiday" Music Top Five : 2017 Academy Award for Best Original Song nominations *"City of Stars" - Ryan Gosling & Emma Stone *"How Far I'll Go" - Auliʻi Cravalho *"The Empty Chair" - Sting & J. Raplh *"Can't Stop the Feeling! (Film Version)" - Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Zooey Deschanel, Ron Funches, Caroline Hjelt, Aino Jawo, Christopher Mintz-Plasse & Kunal Nayyar *"Audition (The Fools Who Dream)" - Emma Stone : 1981 Academy Award for Best Original Song nominations #"People Alone" - Randy Crawford #"Out Here On My Own" - Irene Cara #"On the Road Again" - Willie Nelson #"9 to 5" - Dolly Parton #"Fame" - Irene Cara Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Moth Into Flame" - Metallica *"No Rain" - Blind Melon *"My Old Man" - Mac DeMarco *"Dance At the Gym: Blues / Promenade / Mambo / Pas de deux / Jump" - Harvey Hohnecker, Natalie Wood, George Chkriris & Jim Bryant *"Smooth (feat. Rob Thomas)" - Santana *"The Heart of Life" - John Mayer *"King of Rock" - Run-DMC *"Oddness" - Karriem Riggins *"Something Just Like This" - The Chainsmokers & Coldplay *"Funky President (People It's Bad)" - James Brown *"Fame" - Irene Cara *"Audition (The Fools Who Dream)" - Emma Stone *"9 to 5" - Dolly Parton *"Can't Stop the Feeling! (Film Version)" - Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Zooey Deschanel, Ron Funches, Caroline Hjelt, Aino Jawo, Christopher Mintz-Plasse & Kunal Nayyar *"On the Road Again" - Willie Nelson *"The Empty Chair" - Sting & J. Raplh *"Out Here On My Own" - Irene Cara *"How Far I'll Go" - Auliʻi Cravalho *"How Far I'll Go" - Alessia Cara *"People Alone" - Randy Crawford *"City of Stars" - Ryan Gosling & Emma Stone *"What You Want" - Sheer Mag *"That's Entertainment ("The Sound Of The Jam" Version)" - The Jam *"Samba Pa Ti" - Santana Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 3